With the recent advancements in very-large-scale integration (VLSI) technology, the complexity of various integrated circuits (ICs) has increased. Today, ICs may include numerous functional modules like processor, memory, timers, counters, voltage regulators, etc. The various functional modules may be integrated on a single IC to enable the IC to operate as a standalone system, referred to as a system on chip (SoC). VLSI meets the ever-increasing market demands for higher compactness, lower power consumption, and enhanced performance. As a result, various ICs and SoCs, collectively referred to as chips, find increased application in various electronic devices.
For the operation of a chip in an electronic device, it is indispensable that the various functional modules present in the chip communicate with each other. However, different functional modules operate at different voltages and generate signals that have different voltage levels. Thus, implementation of a communication interface between the various functional modules operating at different voltages requires conversion of the voltage levels to ensure that the signals are compatible with each other. This voltage level conversion is accomplished by a level shifter. Various implementations for level shifters are known conventionally. However, typical level shifters often fail to address requirements such as low design complexity, low response time, reliability, and a wide voltage range of operation.